One key component of any computer system is a device, to store data. The most basic parts of a DSD are an information storage media that is rotated, an actuator that moves a read/write head (head) to various locations over data tracks of the storage media, and electrical circuitry used for encoding data so that the data can be successfully retrieved and written to the storage media surface. A microprocessor controls most of the operations of the DSD including exchanging data between the computer system and the DSD.
Among the challenges associated with DSDs and data storage device assembly processes are cost effective techniques for clamping discs to motor hubs. A reduction in component count or process step elimination frequently yields cost savings in excess of the component purchase price savings or the direct savings from the eliminated process step. Process step elimination prevents rework costs and handling damage encountered at that step. A reduced component count means fewer components need to be ordered, tracked and controlled, thereby avoiding overhead costs associated with those components.
For example, clamp rings that are attached with fasteners are more likely to create disc damage because the fasteners can be dropped on the surface of the disc. Additionally, variations in the amount of torque applied to each fastener leads to coning of the disc, which translates to undesirable run-out. In either case (damage or coning), the result is a need to re-work the DSD, further exposing the DSD to handling damage. In this example both a reduction in component count, and an elimination of process steps (torquing the fasteners) would lead to improvements in both cost and quality of the DSD.
For another example, a DSD configured with a shrink-fit clamp ring is subject to variations in the process, which lead to disc slippage or disc coning. Additionally, special equipment is needed to apply shrink-fit clamp rings to motor hubs, and to remove shrink-fit clamps, which have been heat shrunk to motor hubs in order to re-work product found to have defective discs.
As such, challenges remain and a need persists for consistent, cost effective techniques for securing discs to motor hubs of data storage devices.